


Ein Wochenende in London

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston x reader - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Fortsetzung zu "Die Abschlußprüfung" https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821895</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Wochenende in London

**Author's Note:**

> Die Person in diesem One(Two) Shot gibt es zwar im wirklichen Leben, jedoch kenne ich ihn LEIDER nicht persönlich und so ist alles frei erfunden :-(

Das Flugzeug befindet sich bereits im Landeanflug auf London Heathrow. Das Dröhnen der Motoren und das Pochen deines Herzschlags erreichen einen ähnlichen Takt.  
John, der Kapitän des Flugs 0305 von Dubai nach London, ist bekannt dafür die butterweichsten Landungen hinzulegen und genau so ist es auch an diesem Tag.  
Doch mit dem ersten Aufsetzen der Reifen auf dem Asphalt der Landebahn rutscht dir auch dein Herz direkt ins Höschen.  
Das ist das erste Mal seit deiner Prüfung, dass du nach London fliegst und sogar ein paar freie Tage dort verbringen kannst. Nervös spielst du mit dem Kaugummi-Päckchen auf deinem Schoß, als das "Bing" aus dem Cockpit ertönt, du deinen Gurt löst um den Passagieren der Ersten Klasse zu helfen das Flugzeug so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.  
Denn genau wie sie zuerst einsteigen durften, ist es ihnen gestattet als erstes die Maschine zu verlassen. Die Passagiere auf diesem Flug sind allesamt ultrawichtige, zumindest glauben sie das, Business Futzis, in schicken Anzügen und ihre Hände scheinen mit ihren Smartphones verwachsen zu sein. Denn kaum steht das Flugzeug, hörst du ein 15-faches Bing, das die neusten „iPhones“ bereit sind ihnen endlich wieder den lange vermissten Stress zu bereiten.  
Während die Handys nervös klingeln, vibrieren und sonstige Geräusche von sich geben, hat dein inneres Fangirl eine ganz eigene Melodie drauf. Es tanzt durch deine Eingeweide und singt lautstark vor sich hin: TOM, WIR TREFFEN TOM. TOM, TOM, TOM! Erst mal müssen wir ihn anrufen UND er muss sich an uns erinnern können! Bombardierst du es lautstark in deinen Gedanken. Worauf dein Fangirl kurz inne hält, dich vorwurfsvoll ansieht und sagt: „Entschuldigung, nach dem FICK, natürlich erinnert er sich an uns“ und dann führt sie vorwurfsvoll ihren „Tom, wir treffen Tom Tanz“ fort.  
Professionell und freundlich lächelnd fertigst du „deine“ Passagiere ab.  
Dann verabschiedest du dich von deinen Kollegen und dem Kapitän, der dir soeben freundlich lächelnd deinen lila Koffer aus dem Gepäckfach reicht.  
"Lust auf „Fish & Chips“, (Name) ?" Fragt er und du ahnst, als du ihn genauer ansiehst, dass er noch andere Sachen mit dir vorhat. Langsam schüttelst du den Kopf, knetest nervös das Päckchen mit Kaugummis in deiner Blazer Tasche und antwortest dann: „Sorry, John, ich treffe...  
TOM FUCKING HIDDLESTON plärrt dein Fangirl lautstark dazwischen... Du überlegst kurz... „Einen Freund“. Seine grünen Augen mustern dich enttäuscht, dann sagt er: „Du hast ja meine Nummer, falls zu doch LUST hast.“ Und dir entgeht nicht der wollüstige Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
„Danke, John“.  
Damit nimmst du deinen Koffer, ziehst ihn hinter dir her durch den mittlerweile leeren Flugzeuggang Richtung deines wohlverdienten freien Wochenendes.  
Nach der Passkontrolle steuerst du sofort zielstrebig den nächsten „Starbucks“ an und bestellt dir einen normalen Kaffee ohne Schnickschnack.  
Du stellst deine Uhr auf die aktuelle Londoner Zeit, dann nimmst du dein Handy aus deinem Koffer.  
Während es startet und das nächste verfügbare Netz sucht, nimmst du den kleinen Zettel, den du seit dem immer mit dir rum trägst aus dem Kaugummi-Päckchen und liest ihn gefühlte 800 mal durch, denn es könnte ja sein, dass du dich die letzten 50.000 Mal verlesen hast und dort nicht steht: „Call me when you are in London” sondern „Nice Fuck, goodbye“.  
Dann ist dein Smartphone endlich startklar und mit zitternden Händen tippst du die Nummer ein.  
Es tutet 1x 2x 3x 4x, dann springt der Anrufbeantworter an: „Hey and sorry I´m not home, leave a message and maybe I will call you back." Beep....  
Während sich deine Ohren noch von dem Ohrgasmus erholen, den Toms Stimme regelmäßig mit ihnen anstellt, wenn dich dein inneres Fangirl mal wieder dazu zwingt ihn zu "Youtuben" atmest du tief ein.  
"Hi Tom, this is (Name) .We met on the plane to L.A about 3 months ago...“ 96 Tage und fünf Stunden, brüllt dein Fangirl... „I just wanna say that I´m in London for this weekend… If you like you can call me, my number is (Handynummer).“  
Dann legst du auf und versucht die Enttäuschung mit einem Riesenschluck Kaffee, dessen Hitze du zum Glück vorher mit Milch unschädlich gemacht hast, herunter zu spülen. Aber mal ehrlich, was hattest du denn erwartet? Er ist ein Star! Hat ne Menge zu tun und dass er sich ausgerechnet an dich, eine kleine Saftschupse, erinnert? Blödsinn!  
Du hättest John zusagen sollen und das Märchen von Tom einfach in guter Erinnerung behalten sollen. Aber nein! Du musstest dich ja lächerlich machen. Nachdenklich checkst du deine Mails während dein Fangirl die größte Schnute des Jahrtausends zieht und dir den Mittelfinger zeigt. Was soll ich denn tun? Im Stadtplan nach seinem Haus suchen? Das ist nicht Hollywood!  
Die Airline hat dir soeben ein Zimmer in einem vier Sterne Hotel direkt an der Themse bestätigt, also entscheidest du dich den restlichen Kaffee mitzunehmen und dir ein Taxi zu suchen, das dich zu deinem Hotel bringt und nicht im Toms Arme. Erst jetzt bemerkst du, wie kalt es in London ist, schnell nimmst du dir den Wollmantel aus deinem Koffer und ziehst ihn über. Heute Mittag in Dubai waren es noch 25 Grad und jetzt in London sicher nicht mehr als 3 Grad.  
Du gibst dem Taxifahrer die Adresse durch und während er dich durch das immer verstopfte London chauffiert, streifen deine Gedanken an jene Begebenheit vor drei Monaten zurück, wo er dich in der Flugzeugküche einfach genommen hat, wie ein verdammter Gott, der nicht fragt, sondern macht! Zwischen deinen Beinen beginnt es angenehm zu kribbeln und du bist dankbar, dass dein treuer Vibrator, frisch mit Batterien bestückt, in deinem Handgepäck auf dich wartet den Druck, der sich unaufhörlich in dir anstaut, wieder abzubauen.  
"Miss, your phone!" Wirst du aus der Planung deines Single-Abends von der verrauchten Stimme des Fahrers gestört. Und tatsächlich (Lieblingssong), dein aktueller Lieblingssong ertönt lautstark aus der Tasche deines Blazers. Rasch nimmst du dein Telefon in die Hand und schaut auf das Display „unterdrückte Nummer“ dein Daumen gleitet über den Touchscreen, du hältst es an dein Ohr und meldest dich.  
"(Name)"  
Jemand am anderen Ende räuspert sich und dein Hals ist mit einem Mal so trocken als hättest du ein Glas mit Sand getrunken!  
"Hey (Name), I´m glad you called", sagt er und natürlich weißt du, dass es Tom ist, doch in einem Anflug von eiskalter Coolness antwortest du: „Who´s there?"  
Dein Fangirl ist soeben in Ohnmacht gefallen und liegt wie ein toter Käfer auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt.  
Doch du lächelst breit. Er lacht wissend auf: "Let‘s meet and you´ll find out, (Name)!" Als er zum zweiten Mal in diesem Gespräch deinen Namen sagt, setzt dein Herz ein paar Takte aus. Das ist so typisch für ihn, ein paar Worte und er bekommt, was er will, während du dich fragst, ob das schon immer so gewesen ist, gibt er dir seine Adresse durch, die sich aus seinem Mund wie ein Reim aus „Shakespeares Romeo und Julia“ anhört. Verdammte Engländer mit ihren geilen Akzent.  
"When can I come?"  
"Whenever you want, I have a free weekend."  
"Ok, see you, Tom." Sagst du und beißt dir so fest auf die Zunge, dass es richtig wehtut. Er lacht nur dunkel und dann ist die Leitung unterbrochen.  
„Scheiße“ fluchst du laut über die Coolness, die sich gerade in Nichts aufgelöst hat. "See you Tom, FUCK." Äffst du dich selber nach und bemerkst, wie der Fahrer dich bereits seltsam im Rückspiegel anstarrt.  
Du nimmst den letzten Schluck aus deinem Kaffeebecher und schmeißt ihn in den kleinen Mülleimer im Taxi.  
Durch das Gespräch mit Tom ist das Kribbeln zwischen deinen Beinen zu einem feuchten Pulsieren umgeschlagen und so entscheidest du kurzerhand sofort zu ihm zu fahren.  
Es dämmert bereits und die Lichter der Stadt erwachen zum Leben.  
Du gibst dem Fahrer die neue Adresse durch, dann durchsuchst du dein Handgepäck nach deinem „Beautycase“.  
Rasch den Lippenstift aufgefrischt, Parfum aufgetragen und das Haarband gelöst. Ein Zucken dringt zwischen deine Schenkel, als du daran denkst, wie ER deine Haare geöffnet hat. Du kannst ein leichtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Und bemerkst erst jetzt, dass der Fahrer langsamer wird und links am Straßenrand anhält. Das Taxometer zeit 22,40 Pfund an, du reichst dem Fahrrad deine Kreditkarte unterschreibst und wartest, bis er dir die Tür geöffnet hat.  
Er reicht dir deinen Koffer und du drückst ihm zwei Pfund Trinkgeld in die Hand und bedankst dich. Dein Herz schlägt wie eine Lokomotive, als du dich in dem noblen Wohnviertel umsiehst. Obwohl es mittlerweile ganz dunkel geworden ist, kannst du im Licht der Straßenlaternen die gepflegten Vorgärten und die hellen Fassaden der teuren Prachthäuser sehen. Du atmest tief durch und beim Ausatmen wird deine Atemluft sichtbar, weil es so kalt ist. Deinen bodenlangen Wollmantel schlägst du enger um deinen Körper und steigst die drei Stufen zu Toms Haus hoch. Ein automatisches Licht springt an und du erkennst eine goldfarbene Klinge, aber kein Namensschild.  
Du bist dir dennoch sicher, dass du richtig bist. Dein Finger betätigt den kleinen Knopf und "Ding Dong" erklingt es von drinnen. Es dauert einen Moment, doch dann öffnet sich die Tür und er steht vor dir. Groß, schlank und einfach unfassbar sexy. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, sowie der Schalk in seine Augen sagen: Konntest es wohl nicht abwarten...  
Doch er sagt nur: "Good evening (Name). It´s my pleasure to see you again."  
Und allein diese Worte versprechen schon so viel von dem, was in den nächsten Stunden hinter dieser Tür passieren wird, dass du vor Vorfreude nur noch nicken kannst. Er bittet dich rein. Nimmt dir deinen Koffer ab und stellt ihn in die Ecke, dann hilft er dir aus deinem Mantel. Aus dem Blickwinkel siehst du, wie seine schönen Hände den schwarzen Wollstoff umgreifen und du spürst, wie das Gewicht des Kleidungsstücks von deinen Schultern gleitet. Tom hängt den Mantel auf und du und dein Fangirl nutzen die Zeit, um ihn anzustarren. Seine langen muskulösen Beine sind in einer dunklen Markenjeans appetitlich verpackt, die lässig auf seinen Hüften sitzt, darüber trägt er einen grauen enganliegenden Baumwollpullover. Seine Haare sind noch etwas nass und du vermutest, dass er eben geduscht hat und allein der Gedanke an Toms nassen Körper, der von Wasserperlen umspielt wird, lässt deinen Puls in überaus bedenkliche Werte rasen. Dein Fangirl liegt hechelnd in der Ecke und schmachtet ihn aus großen herzförmigen Augen heraus an.  
Er dreht sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung um und mustert dich.  
"So, you just finished your work?", fragt er, als seine Augen über deinen violetten Zweiteiler streifen.  
"Yes, we just landed in Heathrow some hours ago and on the way to my hotel you called."  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken kurz bevor er sagt: „If you want, you can take a shower and change."  
Du nickst während er deinen Koffer nimmt und sagt: „Follow me"  
Wohin du willst! Kreischt dein Fangirl, das sich leider aus dem Dusch - Delirium wieder erholt hat. Du folgst ihm durch einen elegant eingerichteten Flur, nach links führt eine schmale Treppe nach oben. Als du hinter ihm her gehst, steigt dir sein unwiderstehlicher Eigengeruch in die Nase gepaart mit frischem Duschgel, das nach Minze und Sandelholz riecht. Er geht nach rechts und öffnet die Tür zum Badezimmer. Sein Badezimmer! Denn überall hängt noch der schwere Dampf in der Luft und die warme Feuchtigkeit legt sich auf deine Gesichtshaut.  
"Make yourself at home." Tom stellt den Koffer ab, reicht dir ein großes Handtuch aus dem Schrank und verlässt den Raum. Das Badezimmer ist riesig und hat allen Luxus, den man sich nur wünschen kann.  
Die begehbare Dusche ist schwarz, genau wie die Fliesen. Es gibt zwei große Waschbecken, zwei Spiegel und eine freistehende Badewanne. Du entledigst dich deiner Uniform und steigst mit deinem Waschgel und Shampoo bewaffnet in die geräumige Regendusche.  
Nachdem du dir die Haare sowie den Körper eingeseift hast und das warme Wasser deine Haut gereinigt hat bist du glücklich, dass dein Traum nun wohl doch in Erfüllung geht, eine Nacht oder gar ein Wochenende mit Tom Hiddleston. Außerdem dankst du deiner Kollegin dafür, dass sie dich gestern in Dubai zum Enthaaren mitgenommen hat. Dein Körper ist, bis auf eine kleine schmale „Landebahn“ komplett haarfrei. Nachdem du den Schaum ausgewaschen hast, schaltest du das Wasser ab und trittst aus der Dusche. Du wickelst deinen Körper in das weiche Badetuch, öffnest deinen Koffer und ziehst die passende Spitzenunterwäsche hervor. Trocknest dich gründlich ab und schlüpfst hinein. Die Spiegel sind immer noch beschlagen, also nimmst du dein Handtuch und wischst den Wasserdampf weg.  
Du erschreckst dich, als nicht nur dein Gesicht, sondern auch Toms, der mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein in der Hand hinter dir steht im Spiegel erscheint.  
Seine Augen scheinen zu glühen, als er deinen Körper in der schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche sieht."You look ravishing!", sagte er und du ringst den Wunsch nieder das Glas in seiner Hand zu nehmen und den Wein zu exen um deine Nerven zu beruhigen.  
Stattdessen lächelst du ihn im Spiegel an. Er stellt die Gläser am breiten Waschtischrand ab und tritt hinter dich. Trotz der Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt bekommst du eine leichte Gänsehaut."Can you please stop doing that to me?" Fragst du und er sieht dich überrascht an.  
"No, I mean you drive me crazy just by doing what you are doing." Erklärst du deinen vorherigen Satz und der atmet erleichtert aus, als er wieder lächelnd sagt:" I really don´t know what you mean (Name)?"  
Du schnappst nach Luft und erklärst dann: "See, just by saying my name you nearly give me a heartattack."  
Ein dunkles Glucksen kommt aus seiner Kehle und dann legt sich sein Mund auf deine Schulter und er beginnt sie zu küssen."Ok, then lets stop talking." Haucht er während der Liebkosung gegen deine Haut.  
Sein Körper ummantelt dich von hinten und seine Hände finden den Weg zu deinem Bauch. Tom streicht sachte über die Naht deines Slips. Es ist fast so als würde deine Haut brennen unter seiner zarten Berührung. Unwillkürlich presst du dein Körper gegen seinen. Seine Hand gleitet über den dünnen spitzen Stoff deines BHs. Die andere schiebt deine nassen Haare zur Seite, um deine Nacken besser küssen zu können. Ein genussvolles Stöhnen entweicht deinen Lippen. Die Nerven unter deiner Haut drehen schier durch, als seine Zunge genüsslich die Stelle zwischen deinen Schulterblättern bearbeitet und du hast das Gefühl seine Lippen liebkosten stattdessen die empfindliche Stelle zwischen deinen Beinen, denn die Reizüberflutung der Nerven schießt wie kleine Blitze zwischen deine Schenkel.  
"Tom" stöhnst du und, während er sich genüsslich über deine Ohrmuschel hermacht, presst du deinen Körper gegen seinen und spürst deutlich an deinem Rücken, wie erregt er bereits ist. Er schiebt seine Finger vorwitzig in die Seite deines BHs und streicht über deine Brust, seine andere Hand sucht auf deinem Rücken nach der Öffnung des Kleidungsstücks. Du lächelst verschmitzt, als du seine kurzfristige Verwirrung bemerkst.  
"It´s in the front." Flüsterst du und deine Hand führt seine, als sich mit einem Klick der BH öffnet und ihm den Weg zu deinen Brüsten freigibt. Zugleich schiebt er die Schalen zur Seite und nimmt deine rosige Haut in seine Hände und beginnt deine Brüste zu massieren. Seine Daumen streichen über deine Nippel, die sich bereits gierig aufgerichtet haben und ihn nun noch weiter anfeuern seine süße Folter fortzusetzen. Fast schmerzhaft erregt sind sie, als er dich umdreht und seinen Mund auf die dunkle Haut legt und zärtlich daran zu saugen und lecken beginnt. So muss sich Eis in der Sonne fühlen, denn du zerfließt gerade hier vor Lust.  
Plötzlich durchdringt ein Geräusch die Stille, denn dein Magen hat aus heiterem Himmel lauthals zu knurren angefangen und du hast das Gefühl im Boden versinken zu müssen. Die Röte steigt dir ins Gesicht, Tom unterbricht seine Liebkosung und grinst dich verständnisvoll an.  
"Sorry, you must be starving." Du schlägst deine Augen nieder, so peinlich ist dir das Ganze, hättest du doch nur den verdammten Schoko - Muffin gegessen, der dich bei „Starbucks“ so angesprochen hat.  
"I´m so sorry, but yes." sagst du peinlich berührt.  
"I have waited 3 months for this! Hopefully 2 hours won´t kill me then." Gibt er zwinkernd zurück.  
Ihr fangt beide an zu lachen. Du verschließt deinen BH, streifst dir schnell deine Lieblingsjeans und ein weit ausgeschnittenes T-Shirt über und folgten ihm nach unten in die Küche.  
Dein Fangirl kommt aus seinem „Facepalm“ gar nicht mehr heraus.  
Die Weingläser stellt ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. "What would you like?" Irgendwie kommst du dir seltsam vor, denn normal fragst du die Leute so etwas, doch jetzt bedient er dich. Während dein aus seiner Fassungslosigkeits-Starre erwachtes Fangirl irgendwas von Sushi auf Toms nacktem Körper faselt, entscheidest du dich für Brot mit Käse.  
"Really?" fragt er erstaunt... „It´s ok, I can cook something for us if you like."  
"Bread and Ceddar is perfect with the Wine."  
"Ok then." Rasch stellt er die gewünschten Lebensmittel bereit und ihr nehmt an der Theke in der Küche Platz und genießt das spärliche, leckere und wenig zeitraubende *zwinker* Abendessen.  
"So you came from Dubai today?" Fragt er plötzlich, du schluckst das Stück Brot runter und antwortest: "Right and it was such nice weather there."  
Er nickt entschuldigend für das Londoner Wetter.  
"And which movie are you filming?" Natürlich weißt du die Antwort, aber du möchtest es gerne von ihm hören.  
"No filming, I have a part in a theatre production."  
"Wow, that really sounds cool."  
"It is, I love it. So much fun and the cast is great!" Ihr nehmt einen Schluck von dem köstlichen Wein.  
"By the way, I truely like your normal outfit." Dann verlieren sich seine Augen in deinem Ausschnitt....  
Er trinkt einen weiteren Schluck, als er das Glas abstellt, leckt er sich lange und genussvoll über seine Lippen und gibt dir damit unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass du der Nachtisch bist.  
"Thanks, Tom." Du stehst auf, nimmst deinen leeren Teller und bringst ihn rüber zur Spüle, als du dich umdrehst steht Tom vor dir und da ist dieser raubtierhafte Blick, den du aus dem Flugzeug kennst. Er beugt sich zu dir runter, legt seine Hand vorsichtig an die Seite deines Halses und beginnt dich leidenschaftlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Du hast keine andere Wahl als ihm nachzugeben. Als seine andere Hand deinen Rücken runter gleitet zu deinem Hintern und er deinen Po zu kneten beginnt, dringt ein aufgeregtes Seufzen aus deinem Mund, das den Kuss unterbricht.  
"I can´t wait any longer (Name) I need you right now."  
Und du spürst bereits seine wachsende Erektion an deinem Bauch, die unnachgiebig gegen den Jeansstoff presst.  
Auf einmal musst du kichern, als dir einfällt, dass ihr wieder in einer Küche seid.  
"You like kitchens, right?"  
Er unterbricht seine Liebkosung an deinem Hals und sieht dich verwirrt an, um im nächsten Moment aufzulachen.  
"Come on, let‘s go upstairs. Believe it or not I have a bed."  
Du lächelst zurück und folgst ihm nach oben. Als du das riesige Schlafzimmer betrittst, hast du nur Augen für das große, sau bequem aussehende Boxspringbett. Die Laken sind noch zerwühlt, was dir sehr gefällt, denn du bist auch immer zu faul dein Bett zu machen. Du stehst mit dem Rücken zur Matratze und Toms geschickte Finger greifen in die Öffnung zwischen Jeans und deinem Bauch. Harsch zieht er dich zu sich, öffnet den Knopf deiner Jeans und sogleich spürst du, wie das Kribbeln zwischen deinen Beinen noch intensiver wird. Als er den Reißverschluss öffnet und die Hose mit beiden Händen an der Seite herunter streift, du seine warmen Hände an deinen Schenkeln spürst, ist dein Herzschlag deutlich an deiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu spüren. Ihr atmet beide heftig vor Lust. Als er dir aus der Jeans hilft und dafür leicht in die Knie geht, beschert er damit ohne es zu wissen deinem Fangirl die nächste Nahtoderfahrung an diesem Abend.  
Als er wieder hochkommt, zieht er dir in einer flüssigen Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf und drückt dich runter aufs Bett. Er entledigt sich seines Pullovers und sein schöner Oberkörper kommt zum Vorschein. Er hat definitiv trainiert, das ist nicht sein Loki-Körper! Dann fällt dir wieder ein, dass er ja gerade einen Römer am Theater darstellt und genauso sieht er aus, wie eine römische Statur und genau richtig für deinen Geschmack. Du stehst auf und beginnst die Knöpfe seiner Jeans zu öffnen bis du erstaunt feststellst, dass er keine Unterwäsche trägt. Ungeduldig ziehst du die restlichen Knöpfe auf und sein hartes Glied kommt dir entgegen, obwohl seine Spitze schon vor Feuchtigkeit glänzt, beginnst du es mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu massieren. Du kannst einfach nicht widerstehen, so gut fühlt er sich in deiner Hand an. Tom lässt seinen Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnt deinen Namen, während seine Jeans langsam auf den Boden gleitet. Deine Augen streifen über seine langen, schlanken, aber dennoch muskulösen Beine. Alles an ihm ist zum Anbeißen. Als seine Härte in deiner Hand verdächtig zu zucken beginnt, stoppst du in deiner Bewegung. Er schaut dich an, seine sonst so hellen Augen glühen dunkel vor Lust. Toms Hand gleitet zwischen deine Beine, schiebt den Spitzenstoff zur Seite und berührt dich genau an den richtigen Stellen.  
"I love it when you are so wet for me." Seine Stimme ist nur mehr ein Knurren. Mit der anderen Hand öffnet er deinen BH und seine Lippen legen sich um deine Brustwarze. Blitzartig schießt die Erregung durch deinen Körper. Du kannst es kaum noch erwarten ihn endlich wieder in dir zu spüren. Dein Höschen fällt genau wie dein BH zu Boden und er hebt dich auf das Bett. Es ist so hoch, dass deine Füße nicht den Boden berühren. Als er wieder vor dir auf die Knie geht, stellt er deine Füße auf seinen Schultern ab.  
Er wird doch nicht? Oh doch er wird! Seine heißen Lippen beginnen genüsslich dich zu verwöhnen. Du spürst wie seine Zungenspitze über deinen Eingang leckt, spielerisch in dich eintaucht. Sein warmer Atem überall auf deiner pochenden, feuchten Lust. Dann wandert er nach oben und neckt dich, bis du glaubst gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. Verzweifelt schnappst du nach Luft, weil du vor lauter Stöhnen das Atmen vergisst. Er ist gut und weiß verdammt nochmal genau, was der da tut. Das Pochen wird schier unerträglich und deine Haut scheint zu brennen, deine Beine zucken unwillkürlich auf seinen Schultern als die Hitze in deinen Bauch strömt und dort in einen heftigen Höhepunkt explodiert. Du bäumst dich auf, schreist seinen Namen heraus und sinkst dann erschöpft auf das Laken zurück. Genießt mit geschlossenen Augen die heftigen Nachbeben, die deinen Körper für die nächsten Minuten zu kontrollieren scheinen.  
Als du deine Augen wieder öffnest, schaut er dich mit seinem Lausbubengrinsen an, leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt: „I like the way you taste." Zum Glück bist du eh schon rot, denn so ein Kompliment hast du bisher noch nie bekommen, geschweige denn so einen Blowjob.  
"You did an amazing job." lächelst du ihn an.  
"But I´m not yet done with you." Er legt sich neben dich, streicht mit seiner Hand über deine Brüste zu deinem Bauch und wie aus Reflex spreizt du bereitwillig deine Schenkel für ihn, er kommt der Einladung bereitwillig nach und als er sich zwischen deinen Beinen positioniert hat, nimmt er deinen rechten Fuß und legt ihn zärtlich über seine Schulter, dann kommt er näher und dringt in deine noch immer zuckende Feuchte ein. Dein Becken bäumt sich auf und zwingt ihn noch tiefer und schneller in dich einzudringen, der besondere Winkel in dem der dich nimmt, bringt dich um den Verstand. Sein Atem geht heftig und stoßweise und trifft auf deinen Hals. Er bewegt sich langsam, aber tief in dir und deine inneren Muskeln heißen ihn mit jedem Stoß willkommen und umspielen ihn, halten ihn fest und ziehen ihn tiefer in dich.  
"God, you are so tight" Keucht er zwischen zwei Stößen und du spürst, dass er nahe ist, so nah wie du auch.  
Noch bevor du weiter denken kannst, übernimmt ein weiterer Orgasmus die Kontrolle über deinen Körper. Dein Becken zuckt unaufhörlich vor Erregung und als du die Welle des Höhepunkts kommen fühlst, kannst du auch seinen deutlich spüren. Heftig pumpt er seine Lust in dich, als er sich pochend in dir ergießt und, nachdem er dein Bein freigegeben hat, erschöpft auf dir zusammen sackt. Bemüht dir nicht wehzutun. Dein Herzschlag donnert durch deinen gesamten Körper, wie in einen Wattebausch eingepackt fühlst du dich, dein Puls dröhnt in deinen Ohren und zeigt dir wie anstrengend es für deinen Körper war, aber es war jede Sekunde wert. Langsam gleitet Tom aus dir und dreht sich auf den Rücken.  
"Wow." Ist alles, was er sagen kann und du merkst, wie dein Verstand langsam aber sicher zurückkehrt.  
"You know what? I´m so glad that I ate something, otherwise I would be in a coma right now!"  
Du hörst ein dunkles Glucksen, als er sich über dich beugt und sagt:" Maybe you should have eaten more, because the night has only just started!" Bevor du etwas antworten kannst, verschließen seine Lippen deine zu einem langen feurigen Kuss....


End file.
